1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a browser that renders a page to a display according to prior user activity on that page.
2. Background of the Related Art
Information systems, such as the Internet, provide users with access to a large amount of information. Many users of such systems employ a web browser or similar program to find the information they are interested in. Typically, the user selects, loads, and displays electronic documents, such as Hypertext Markup Language (“HTML”) documents, utilizing software called a browser, which is typically stored in memory in the user's (client) computer. HTML documents displayed by the browser generally contain areas that, when selected by a user, cause the browser to load and display other HTML documents, allow the user to enter information, or enable other user interaction. A selectable area, such as a hypertext link, may be textual, graphic, or generally any designated area of a displayed HTML document. Hypertext links, for example, are associated with a network address, such as a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”), of a destination HTML document that is loaded and displayed when the link is selected by the user.
One problem with electronic documents, such as HTML documents, is that the display type and the page formatting can affect the displayed output viewable by the user. HTML documents are typically displayed on any of a variety of display devices, such as Cathode Ray Tubes (“CRT's”) or liquid crystal displays. Sometimes an entire HTML page can be displayed, other times the user might have to “scroll” the display, that is, select that portion of the page the user wants to view that is not currently shown, by providing input from a user input device. For example, an HTML page might be loaded so that the top of the page appears at the top of the display, with a bottom portion of the page not being shown.
The user can typically manipulate arrow keys, a mouse, scroll wheel or similar device to scroll down the page. Sometimes the width or length of the HTML page exceeds the display area, and a user might have to scroll across or down the screen to view the desired information. The need to scroll to the desired viewing area may be compounded when electronic documents designed for one type of display, such as a desk-top computer display, are viewed on a smaller display, such as the display of a cell phone, which may have only about 11 lines. Unfortunately, the user input devices provided with devices that have small displays are often more cumbersome to use than other scrolling devices, such as track balls or “mice” provided with desk-top systems.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus and a method for reducing or eliminating the need to scroll a page.